Ties and Jackets
by Zoey Seraphine Bates
Summary: Booth leaves things in Brennan's apartment.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this story is for BxBforever, because she suggested I write this story. Thanks BxBforever, I've got two pages of ideas and don't know where to go. To many ideas, not enough time.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Why do I have to disclaim it? It's not like I don't want to own Bones. I want to own David Boreanaz too. ;) Just kidding.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Brennan knew that Booth was purposely leaving his things in her apartment.

Last week, Booth had taken off his tie after a hard day of work. They ordered Chinese food and talked about their families and the way things used to be. They always went back to what had hurt them though. Both of them wondered why they liked to talk about bad times rather than good. Maybe it was a warning. From Brennan, 'Never leave me again'. From Booth, 'I've been hurt. Don't hurt me Bones.'.

Whatever the reason, she had been talking about her time in the foster system. She got really upset and Booth hugged her. He let her cry on his chest and comforted her. Even after she had calmed down, he wouldn't let her go. She didn't fight him, she just let him hold her. She was a little chilly, and Booth was warm. He held her for at least twenty minutes. He loosened his arms after a while, but Brennan didn't move.

"Are you asleep, Bones?"

"No. I'm just comfortable."

"Whenever you want to leave, just tell me."

"Okay. Do you want me to leave?"

"No, I'm comfortable too."

They continued holding each other for a few minutes and after a while Booth left. Brennan couldn't help but notice that he had left his tie lying on her floor. Booth brought comfort to her, so she secretly put the tie on her pillow that night so she could smell his cologne and just him. He had a particular smell to him, and she found it comforting.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next night Booth came over, it was pretty much the same thing. He took off his tie and threw it randomly across the room. He was angry. Sweets had asked him about his father, and if he wanted to leave, he had to give up some information. He hated talking about his dad.

Booth had been near tears the whole time he was talking to Sweets. As soon as they got outside, he had told Brennan that he couldn't drive. He was afraid that he would start crying at the wheel and kill them both.

Now, they were at her apartment, and he was still fighting back the tears. She came over and gave him a big hug. He cried on her shoulder and she rubbed his back gently. He held her really, tight. She would almost use the word clung.

He went to leave after about ten minutes, but she didn't want to let him go. Sure enough, he put his head back on her shoulder and let her keep rubbing circles on his back. After about ten minutes she let him go and he went home. He had left his tie again. She put it on her pillow again, and secretly wished that she could have the real Booth, not just his tie.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next time, Booth was livid. Sweets had been picking at them all day. He wouldn't leave the fact that Booth would've killed himself as a child if not for his grandfather alone. He had asked why, and Booth didn't want to talk. He was really upset. She had tried to calm him down, she had tried to talk to him, but he had just gotten mad and lashed out at her. He had taken his jacket off and thrown it at the couch. She went over to him and put her hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry I lashed out at you, but I'm mad."

"I know. Just calm down."

He sighed heavily.

"My dad wasn't nice to us kids."

"I know. Shhhh, you don't have to talk about this."

"You want to order some Thai food?"

"Yeah. I know, extra Me Crab because I always eat it all."

"Thanks Bones."

After they had finished eating dinner, Booth was asleep on her couch. She kissed his cheek, and of course he woke up.

"It's almost midnight."

"Damn, I walked here. I better get walking home."

"I can give you a ride."

"I'm capable of walking home."

"It's late. You need sleep. It was a rough day. I can make up the guest room."

"I can make it home."

"Booth, just stay."

"Okay, fine! I'll stay. But you've got to admit you were worried about me walking home in the middle of the night."

"I wasn't worried."

"Yes you were."

"Okay, sometimes I do worry about you. I know you can take care of yourself, but sometimes I worry."

"Okay, I'll stay."

She went to make up the guest room and he laid back down on the couch. When she came back, he was asleep. She could probably carry him, but it was easier to just wake him up. He went to the guest room and fell asleep the minute his head hit the pillow. She was glad he had stayed, and she knew he was going to leave his jacket there the next day. She had gotten her wish though. After he was asleep, she crawled in bed next to him. He put his arms around her in his sleep, and it wasn't long before she was out like a log.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Did you like it?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer still applies.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

He woke up before she did. He was surprised to feel that someone was in his arms. He quickly looked down to see who it was. He was surprised to find Brennan. _"Were we drunk last night?" was the first thought that came to his mind. "Bones."_

"_Huh…?" She muttered sleepily._

"_What happened last night?"_

"_After our session with Sweets we ate Thai and you fell asleep on the couch. It was midnight by the time you woke up, so I made you stay here. I made the guest room up, and you fell asleep in this bed. Once you were asleep, I curled up next to you and you put your arms around me in your sleep." She responded sleepily._

"_I should probably leave."_

"_You don't have to." But he realized she tightened her grip around his waist._

"_You want me to stay."_

"_No I don't…"_

"_Yes you do." He shifted to get a little bit closer to her._

"_Okay, maybe I want you here a little bit."_

"_I'm not leaving if you want me here the slightest bit."_

"_Okay." She pressed herself up to him as closely as she could._

"_Bones. We shouldn't do this."_

"_But I want to." She slowly moved her lips up towards his. He brought his down on her slowly. Their lips met, and they kissed each other gently. _

_When their lips parted, Booth said, "I've been waiting to do that for years."_

"_You kissed me at Christmas a few years ago."_

"_Yeah, for your family to have a good Christmas. Not because you and I wanted to kiss each other."_

"_That's true. It's a week before Christmas, Booth."_

"_I know."_

"_Do you want to spend Christmas with me…I mean if you don't have Parker? You could come over Christmas Eve with my family."_

"_I would love to spend Christmas Eve with you."_

"_Okay. It's a date then."_

"_Okay." She fell asleep in his arms yet again, and he just watched her sleep._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Short, I know. I'm trying to get lots of reviews, so even if your anonymous, leave me something. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you like how B&B are 'together'? Did you notice I put quotes around "together"? What do you think I mean by that? So here's my challenge to everyone that read this chapter. Even if your anonymous, just leave me a comment telling me your view on the chapter. Also, check this story, because I'm gonna be updating real soon, because it's 9:29 P.M., and I don't think this story is complete yet._


End file.
